


What I Need, What I'm Craving

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Male Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, mentions of abuse and noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: If Cor would just be defeated, Loqi wouldn't have gone into heat mid battle. Fortunately, Cor is an alpha willing to help.





	What I Need, What I'm Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: An omega goes into heat during a long, difficult battle.
> 
> Omegas are not treated well in Niflheim, in this one.

Every passing moment, the cockpit of the Cuirass was getting hotter, stuffier, making it difficult to concentrate on the battle. The very important battle where he would defeat the Immortal once and for all. Once it was over, the bothersome Marshal of the Crownsguard would be out of the way and he, the Omega of House Tummelt, would finally get the recognition his skills deserved. 

Loqi pressed his thighs together and swallowed down the whine. Now was really not the time to be going into heat. 

A tenth wave of Magitek Troopers wouldn't do any good; it would just tally up more for the others to use against him... Loqi called them down anyway. 

The battle was not over yet. After the hours already spent here, he refused to call it off on account of bad timing. Of all the defeats he could have, that would be the most pathetic. No. If he ran away because he went into heat, they... Small tears started forming in Loqi's eyes as he leaned forward. 

"Hold still for one moment," he shouted at Cor. 

That bored expression infuriated Loqi. If he would just-

Alarms went off as the Cuirass fell to the side, down and vulnerable. Cor wasn't called the Immortal for nothing, but even still, Loqi couldn't believe a single man could do so much damage with just a sword. It was as infuriating as it was impressive. 

"You could just admit when you've lost." 

No. No. Loqi shook his head, but the growl turned to a whine. Pushing down on the seat did absolutely nothing to relieve the fast-building need. Loqi panted, too aware that Cor could likely hear him and his face burned. 

The mech responded to his commands again and stood but Loqi was having a hard time thinking of what his next move ought to be. He needed to do something. The battle wasn't over, he refused-

The last MT fell to Cor's blade and Loqi hurriedly shut down the Cuirass, opened the hatch, and this was the dumbest idea he'd ever had. It got him out of the suffocating heat, but what if Cor wasn't an alpha? What if all Loqi succeeded in doing was getting himself caught and- Loqi moaned at the cooler air rushing over him. Hot and just a little humid it may be, but it was so much better than the cockpit.

Shock giving way to understanding in Cor's expression was worth it. If nothing else, he finally got to see a different expression on Cor's irritating face. 

"Get down here." 

Definitely an alpha's commanding tone. The flush returned as he rushed to obey Cor's order. 

"I am the son of House Tummelt," Loqi protested without an ounce of the anger he wanted. "You cannot command me, you Lucian-"

"Quietly." 

As much as he didn't want to, Loqi obeyed. His embarrassment burned his face and stung his eyes. This alpha was a Lucian. Loqi was a noble, he was a general, he-

"Loqi, look at me." 

was a good omega that did as he was told. 

Looking up to meet Cor's gaze, he nearly sobbed. Rather than the disgust and leering mockery he expected, all he could see in Cor's gray eyes was sympathetic understanding. Kindness. Reassurance. A promise that everything was going to be okay. Everything he hadn't known he needed until it was given to him. 

"I take it you weren't expecting to go into heat?" 

"No. I... thought that I would have enough time." Loqi glared up at Cor and ignored the way his instincts screamed at him to submit to the alpha. "If you would just... Stop being so difficult to kill."

"You have a long way to go before you can beat me."

That smile was- fierce was one word for it. Wolfish. Alpha. Loqi bit his lip at his own undignified reaction. Cor was a Lucian as well as the man he had sworn to kill. 

The smile faded and Cor's hand nearly touched Loqi's cheek before the Lucian decided against it.

"No one would have to know if I helped you." 

"I-"

"That is why you came out here, isn't it?" 

Yes. Cor was absolutely right. 

Loqi turned and took a few steps away to discard his armor, staring off into the distance. This was no different than any other time he'd been in heat. He'd just, think of something else, it'd be over, and he could figure out how to leave then. 

Loqi didn't bother with his clothes, dropping first to his knees, then his hands as well. He was trembling but couldn't decide what was causing it. His heat? The primal need? Or was it something entirely different? Something he didn't want to admit? Tears slid down his cheeks and nose, dripping to the stone as he waited for Cor to move his pants and take him. That's what omegas like him were for. 

Black boots came into view, and he refused to look up. It was bad enough that he'd gone into heat fighting Cor. That he had agreed to allow a Lucian to take him. Now Cor wanted to see his misery too? Loqi squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just do it already," he snapped. "Do you always keep omegas waiting like this?" 

A calloused hand cupped his chin and tilted his face up to look at Cor.

"Only when they're upset." 

Loqi snorted and turned his gaze from those damnable worried eyes. Straight to Cor's obvious arousal.

"You want it. I am an omega in heat. So what's the problem?" 

The grip on his chin left, the ghost of the feeling lingering as Cor stood. When nothing farther happened to him, Loqi sat back and looked around to see Cor dropping his armor into... sparkles? The king's armiger, most likely. Just perfect. He was getting himself captured. His superiors were going to be furious. Whatever punishment he received was likely to be severe. Especially when they learned why it had happened.

Loqi growled again and stood, whining when another wave of needy lust washed over him. Cor's scent was everywhere here. Spices and forest and attractive. A scent Loqi found himself drawn to. 

"You may give my armor back," Loqi said. "I doubt your king has any use for it." 

Being swept up into Cor's arms so easily should've annoyed him. Instead, Loqi found himself not caring. Enjoying it, even. He couldn't remember a time an alpha had been so... 

"What are you doing?" 

"Something you obviously need." Cor pressed a quick kiss to Loqi's forehead. "So calm down and trust me." 

"Trusting a Lucian." Loqi grumbled and rest his cheek on Cor's shoulder. 

Breathing deep calmed him even if it did nothing about his heat-induced urges. If his scent calmed the tempest of confusion, fear, and sadness, he could trust Cor for now. 

He didn't have much of a choice, anyway.

\---

Cor set him down on a soft bed nearly an hour later and Loqi instantly started making himself comfortable. That was what Cor wanted, he assumed. Why else would he bother bringing him here? 

When he looked to see what Cor was doing, the Immortal was already mostly undressed. Loqi noted that he'd removed his pants before his shirt and grinned. 

"So hard you had to get out of your pants first?" 

"Do you have any idea how great you smell?" 

"Every omega probably smells great to you when they're in heat."

Cor was, after all, an alpha and alphas had a few things in common no matter who they were. 

Fairly certain Cor wasn't going to do it for him, Loqi started removing his own clothes. Doing it himself was better than having them torn off of him.

The last of his disgusting clothing was removed and carelessly deposited to the floor before gentle hands pushed him onto his back and Cor was over him, staring down at him with an unreadable expression that made Loqi squirm. 

The gentle kiss was a surprise that Loqi did not know how to respond to. Kissing had never been a part of this before, much less something as gentle as what Cor was giving. 

"Relax," Cor said against his lips. 

Large hands pet down Loqi's sides and hips. Gentle, foreign, pleasant, and something Loqi wanted more of. An omega wasn't supposed to want. 

"Get on with it," Loqi whined. He didn't know if he could take what Cor was suggesting. 

Lifting his hips toward Cor's was impossible with the grip Cor got on him and a needy whine replaced the growl he'd wanted. Damn heat. 

"Don't rush me." 

The words were punctuated with another kiss to his open mouth. More kisses were pressed to his flushed, heated skin at a leisurely pace only Cor could maintain in the state he had to be in. It wasn't fair that Cor could have such control over himself when Loqi felt ready to come apart from so little attention. 

Every kiss added to the trail of tingling pleasure until finally, his hips were lifted and he was pulled forward until his legs were over Cor's shoulders and his back was on the man's legs. There was no time to voice his question before Cor's mouth descended on him. 

It was what he needed, but nowhere near enough. Cor's tongue lapped at his slick folds, dipped between to where Loqi was burning with need and Loqi moaned. This was all so new... And over too soon as his orgasm was embarrassingly coaxed from him the moment Cor pressed his tongue into him.

Loqi was trembling in Cor's lap, slumped and unable to do anything but groan and try not to plead as Cor continued stimulating his eager body. Nothing had ever made him feel the way he did now; light and warm and not sated but truly enjoying what was being done to him. Another orgasm hit him and he hadn't even known he could do that; crying out because he had no volume control and he'd never felt so much pleasure before. Not like what Cor's mouth was doing to him. 

Everything narrowed down to them. Cor's mouth, his hands, the burning pleasure that spread through his body. Grasping Cor's short hair as best as he could, Loqi tried pulling the alpha closer. Cor responded to his demand by doing exactly what Loqi wanted him to. 

What felt like hours later, Loqi was dimly aware of his body being returned to the mattress and Cor's hand moving his hair from his face. 

Looking up at Cor without heat clouding his mind felt great. Like he was back to normal, even if he wasn't irritated just seeing the other man's face. 

"Better?" Cor asked. "Maybe now we can talk."

"Why would-"

"You're still in heat," Cor interrupted. "I don't know how long it'll take for yours to come back up again, so-"

"How are you so okay?" 

"A lot of practice, and..." Cor held up a hand soaked in his own come and Loqi snorted. 

"Could've just fucked me." 

"That's not what you need."

Why Cor would care what Loqi needed, Loqi couldn't understand. They were an alpha and an omega. It was as simple as that. Omegas were meant to take it however the alpha wanted to give it. 

"It's what you need, isn't it?" Countering with a question rather than a refusal was just confirming what Cor hadn't outright said yet. But Loqi didn't know what else to say.

Cor leaned over him again, looking him in the eyes with such intensity that Loqi tried to squirm away. Cor's hand gripping his face didn't allow him to. 

"Being in heat does not make you an alpha's fuck toy." 

Loqi scoffed. Cor didn't get it, did he?

"All I want when I'm in heat is to be fucked. What's it matter how-"

"It matters when going into heat brings tears to your eyes and you shake while presenting yourself to an alpha." 

Damn him. 

"That's not- It was just-"

"How do you like to be fucked?" 

"What?" Loqi blinked at him, confused by the shift in topic. 

"Hard and fast? Slow? Gentle? Do you prefer being held down or capable of moving how you want? Do you enjoy being used?" Before Loqi could respond, Cor added; "I don't want to hear about how you don't care when you're in heat."

"But that's the truth." 

Not that Loqi had ever really thought about it that way before. Now that he did, he- Loqi shook his head. Cor should've tried to talk to him about it earlier. Or later. Any time he wouldn't have to admit there was something wrong. 

"Has anyone ever actually tried to please you? Or did they simply take advantage of your heat to please themselves?" 

Loqi pouted up at Cor and hated that he was right. 

"What's it matter how it happens? I am an omega in heat. I-"

"Loqi." 

The unspoken command to shut up was there, and Loqi obeyed without question. Lucian or not, he shouldn't annoy an alpha. Loqi swallowed down his mixed emotions. 

"You are a person, not an object. That does not change when you go into heat." 

All omegas were good for was breeding. The only reason he was even in the military was because his parents and the Chancellor had humored him. Cor didn't know what he was talking about. 

"What do they teach you in Niflheim?" 

The gentle touch on his cheek was one Loqi moved into without thinking about it. He craved more of it, as much as he didn't deserve it.

"Omegas go into heat because they are for breeding," Loqi quoted. "It's their job to please alphas, nothing more." 

The scoff Cor gave caused Loqi to squirm uncomfortably. 

"All right. Then why're you in the military?" 

"My parents humored me. I think... it was the Chancellor that convinced everyone to allow it? I worked hard to prove I belonged." 

Loqi tried not to think of all the time spent on his face while the others took turns mounting him. All the mockery, the snide remarks, the knowing looks... Every time he was in heat and could do nothing more than think about anything else until it was over. Bets on who would impregnate him first, the humiliation he endured even after being well above his peers in the simulations and finally receiving the rank he now had. 

The military's pretty, decorated whore, they called him. A general, but still nothing more than an omega.

"You threw everything into proving yourself," Cor said.

It wasn't a question, and Loqi dared to hope the admiration he thought he saw was real. 

Hesitantly, Loqi reached up to touch the side of Cor's face. Feeling along the man's jaw, down onto the side of his neck and lower still. He'd never been allowed to touch before. To hear anything like the pleasant rumbling that his touches were causing.

He wanted so much more. If Cor meant everything he'd said, maybe, for once...

"How about gentle?" Loqi asked. He refused to say loving; how could it be when the emotion wasn't present? Maybe Cor would hear the unspoken words. "I'd like to know how that feels." 

It was easy to tilt his head back to accept the kiss. To wrap his arms up around Cor and pretend. 

A few days of promised bliss with the Lucian Immortal to escape the reality of his life would have to be enough.


End file.
